A lens of this type is shown in WO 2008/020356. The lens has two hermetically sealed chambers filled with different liquids of differing refractive indices but with similar density. The chambers are separated by a deformable membrane. An advantage of this design lies in the reduction of membrane deformations caused by gravity. However, the design described in WO 2008/020356 requires an indirect force transmission through a magnetic field to the membrane because the actuator is not readily accessible. In addition, manufacturing this type of lens is difficult. In particular, it has been found to be difficult to remove residual air from the chambers.